A handheld image capture device (e.g. a handheld scanner) is usually applied as the image capture tool of the document digitalization. The handheld image capture device is held by a user for capturing a document as an image along a direction, so a tilt may occur during operation. Meanwhile, only one direction can be operated along makes a lot of limitations.
To solve issues mentioned above, some image capture and output method are developed in the art. For example, please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A schematically illustrates a temporary buffer captured by an image capture and output method of prior art. FIG. 1B schematically illustrates an output buffer that is going to be outputted by the image capture and output method of prior art. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, when performing an image capture through an image capture and output method of prior art, the image is continuously captured and stored into a plurality of temporary image positions in a temporary buffer as shown in FIG. 1A, the movement information are recorded simultaneously, an algorithm is utilized to decide the accessed image, and the accessed image is outputted to an output buffer as an output image. In FIG. 1B, if a temporary image position corresponded to an accessed image shown in FIG. 1A is empty, a blank image will be outputted to the output buffer, and the output buffer shown in FIG. 1B is outputted as a final product image.
However, when the movement path of the handheld image capture device is a curve, the original image in the temporary buffer will be bent or even be deformed. Under these circumstances, the image capture and output method of prior art mentioned above cannot be used to pick the correct accessed image. Moreover, under the structure of the image capture and output method of prior art, a temporary buffer and an output buffer are necessary. A very large amount of storage memory will be occupied, so that the manufacturing cost cannot be effectively reduced.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved image capture and output method distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.